thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Elle Tomkins
Elle is a student at West Ham High School. She is a shy and reserved person with few friends. Elle is a ballerina, which could account for her aloof and detached demeanor. Early Life Elle doesn't have many friends at West Ham High School and is often seen alone. Her room is littered with dance memorabilia- ballet shoes, a poster of the great ballerinas of the American Ballet Theatre, dolls, and photos of dancers. Elle admits that she used to cry every year on the first day of school (1.02). Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Elle sits alone on the bus until Campbell introduces himself and asks to sit down. Reluctantly, she moves up for him and they sit together. Elle arrives home and is among the teens texting. After attending the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation, Elle joins the party in The Church. She is cornered by Campbell, who appears to have taken a liking to her, but she spurns his advances. The next morning, Elle is part of the ransacking of the supermarket. She hoards carrots by taking almost every packet and shows no remorse when questioned on it by Allie. Later, Elle waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. Elle cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. When the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body, Elle is among the students who look on Emily's body with shock and fear as they realise that there is nothing beyond the woods and they far from home. Episode 2 Elle sits in her room at The Tomkins Residence and gets ready- applying make up, brushing her hair, and putting on earrings. Elle tries to join Olivia and her friends at her house, but Olivia makes it clear that she is not welcome. Elle attends Helena's first sermon in The Church, possibly because she is so lonely. Her phone alerts during the service and Campbell has sent her four messages. Before Fugitive starts, Elle is approached by Grizz, who tries to persuade her to play. Elle admits that she takes a while to get used to things, but Grizz argues that they are all scared and need something to take their mind off it. She shares her belief that God is punishing her and Grizz questions why she thinks it's about her and quotes a line from a favourite play and tells her to make the most of her life while she can. Relationships Family Friends Significant Others Quotes Trivia * Elle has an iPhone (1.02). Gallery Category:Characters